<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Generation Facts by MJW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667653">Next Generation Facts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW'>MJW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fact file, Facts, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This goes from eldest to youngest.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teddy Remus Lupin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This goes from eldest to youngest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Teddy Remus Lupin</b>
</p><ol>
<li>Teddy was known to be a bit of a ladies man in Hogwarts which drove his grandmother, godmother and friends mad.</li>
<li>He was deathly afraid of heights and when Professor Longbottom suggested that he join the quidditch team he went a sickly shade of green and politely declined.</li>
<li>He did however like watching quidditch and became the most biased commentator since Lee Jordan.</li>
<li>He loved his family more than anything and silently thanked the Weasleys every day for treating him as one of their own. When he told his uncle Harry, Harry laughed and said they did the same thing for him.                                                                                                                                                  </li>
<li>He was a serious chocoholic, like serious he would eat chocolate off the floor (and he has(he got food poisoning))  </li>
<li>He and Victoire had a feud up until he was in his last year of Hogwarts and while they were arguing, well let’s just say that neither can remember how they were snogging up against the wall.</li>
<li>Teddy was so afraid when he proposed to Victoire and almost chickened out.</li>
<li>His wedding was a big affair because it was the first one since all the Weasley kids got married.</li>
<li>He hated that.</li>
<li>He was painfully shy and so making friends in school who weren’t family was hard.</li>
<li>He named his first son Remus and his first daughter Dora in honour of his parents.</li>
<li>He died at the age of 80 due to cardiac arrest.</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Victore Gabielle Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Victoire Gabrielle Weasley</b>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>She hated her birthday, the anniversary of the end of the war and the day her uncle Fred died.</span></li>
<li><span>Victoire loved sewing, she’d make dresses, skirts, tops and many more for her family and friends.</span></li>
<li><span>She was a Ravenclaw thanks to her languages.</span></li>
<li><span>Victoire was a huge supporter of LGBTQIA+ and started an LGBTQIA+ alliance club at Hogwarts. The club was for people who were LGBTQIA+ and their friends and family. It became one of the most popular clubs in Hogwarts.</span></li>
<li><span>She hated being the oldest cousin because it meant that she has to set an example. No one deserves that kind of pressure.</span></li>
<li><span>Victoire hated speaking French and couldn’t get her head around the grammar. German, however, she was fantastic at.</span></li>
<li><span>Despite her hatred of French, Victoire was a linguist and by the time she was 17, she could speak German and Polish fluently.</span></li>
<li><span>By the time she was 30, she could speak German, Polish, Russian, Romanian, Czech and Slovak fluently.</span></li>
<li><span>It was no surprise that she became a translator.</span></li>
<li><span>She married Teddy at 23 after 6 years of dating. </span></li>
<li><span>She let Teddy name their two children as a nod to his parents. She got middle names though.</span></li>
<li><span>As a grandmother, she was everything that her gran was, she could also shout like her.</span></li>
<li><span>At 89 she joined the rest of her generation and parents generation in heaven.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Molly Georgia Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Molly Georgia Weasley</b>
</p><ol>
<li>Molly loved her dad, yes at times he was a bit dull, but he always knew how to make her feel better and could make a fool of himself without being ignorant.</li>
<li>Molly and Lucy were so very close they were devastated when they were sorted into different houses.</li>
<li>Molly loved being in Hufflepuff, she had great friends.</li>
<li>She was amazing at sorting out drama. She would listen to both sides but never took sides.</li>
<li>She also sorted out arguments and was impossibly patient.</li>
<li>That being said she could yell like anything and was as terrifying as her namesake.</li>
<li>Molly was heartbroken when she saw her sister break down in her father's arms after she was raped. For Molly it made her realise how strong her sister was.</li>
<li>She never fell in love but settled for a boy she was very fond of. She grew to love him.</li>
<li>Molly loved Greek Mythology so much so her son was called Odysseus and her daughter Persephone.</li>
<li>She loved her children more than anything.</li>
<li>As a grandma, she was everything a grandma should be and more.</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dominque Fleur Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dominique Fleur Weasley</b>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Dom. Never Dominique (unless you’re Fleur).</span></li>
<li><span>Real daddy’s girl.</span></li>
<li><span>She always envied Victoire. Perfect hair, perfect nails, perfect everything.</span></li>
<li><span>Hogwarts was hard for Dom, everyone said to her “oh why can’t you be more like your sister?”</span></li>
<li><span>She’d never admit it out loud but she knew she had middle child syndrome. </span></li>
<li><span>To the surprise of everyone, Dom really got on with her uncle Percy. According to her dad, he’d really chilled out since the war. He knew what it was like to be a middle child.</span></li>
<li><span>She, like most of her cousins, was in Gryffindor. </span></li>
<li><span>The one thing that made her unique was gardening. She could make any combination of flowers look incredible.</span></li>
<li><span>After Hogwarts, she saved up and bought a shop in muggle London and opened a flower shop.</span></li>
<li><span>In true rom-com fashion, she met the love of her life when he came into her flower shop and started to bug her.</span></li>
<li><span>She had one child who she named William Percy. As a nod to her dad and favourite uncle.</span></li>
<li><span>She was the only Weasley to die at the same time as her husband.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. James Sirus Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>James Sirius Potter</b>
</p>
<ol>
<li>James has hated spiders for as long as he can remember. When he told his parents they laughed and said he was more like his Uncle Ron than they thought.</li>
<li>James played chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team since 2nd year. And he was damn good at it.</li>
<li>He was protective of his family and anyone who bullied them was beaten up by James, Fred II and Louis.</li>
<li>Like his grandpa James, he was very very smart and started to worry about NEWTS in sixth year.</li>
<li>He was a part of the new Marauders along with Roxanne, Fred II, Louis and Dominique.</li>
<li>He loved pranking but he never let his pranks go too far.</li>
<li>Despite this, he still got a lot of howlers from his mother, gran and aunts. </li>
<li>He only got one howler from his dad and it was when he pranked his sister and she ended up in the hospital wing.</li>
<li>He never forgave himself for that.</li>
<li>When Lucy was raped, he went out, jaw set and beat up the perpetrator very very badly. </li>
<li>After he finished school, he didn’t become an Auror like his dad. Instead of catching the bad guys, he became a healer and then settled down with Alice II Longbottom.</li>
<li>He and Alice married when they were 25 and he never thought he could love one person so much.</li>
<li>He was proved wrong when Alice gave birth to Patrick Harry and Ethan Neville.</li>
<li>He was proved wrong again when Alice gave birth to Minerva Ginny and then again to Stella Hannah.</li>
<li>He loved his family he really did, but when Al died James wished he had said all the things he wanted to say to Al but never got to. From that day on James always ended the day on a good note and no argument left unsettled.</li>
<li>When James was well into his 80s Alice died after a long and hard battle with dementia. James never recovered. </li>
<li>James died at the ripe old age of 90 surrounded by his children and grandchildren. They say he died of a broken heart.</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Louis Cedric Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He and Molly are to show that not everyone has a love story that ends in happily ever after</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Louis Cedric Weasley </b>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>He loved being at Hogwarts. Loved being in the New Marauders with his cousins and sister.</span></li>
<li><span>That didn’t mean that he went through Hogwarts like a breeze, however. When he came out, he got homophobic comments but his siblings and cousins hexed, cursed, punched, kicked or yelled at the bigots until Hogwarts had got the message not to mess with Louis Weasley.</span></li>
<li><span>He got his first heartbreak at 17 and surprisingly it was his dad that comforted him and told him it was going to be ok.</span></li>
<li><span>He spoke French fluently and Little Women style went to study art in France.</span></li>
<li><span>Despite being gay, he wasn’t camp but had a decent fashion sense and was a quidditch enthusiast.</span></li>
<li><span>He met the love of his life when Louis literally spilled all of his coffee on him.</span></li>
<li><span>Unfortunately, it turned out that the love, Alexandre, had cancer and only two years later he died.</span></li>
<li><span>After this, Uncle George was a big help, having lost his other half he knew what it meant to feel lost.</span></li>
<li><span>After years, Louis met Tyler in London and it took time for Louis to realise that he could date again, he did.</span></li>
<li><span>Louis and Tyler didn’t adopt but fostered many children over the years, and when Tyler died they all came for the funeral.</span></li>
<li><span>Louis died on the 100th anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts.</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fredrick Percival Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Frederick Percival Weasley</b>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>No one, no one could call him Fred or Fredrick. He was Freddie and Freddie only.</span></li>
<li><span>Frederick Percival seemed more fit for a prince, not him.</span></li>
<li><span>He and James were best mates and told each other everything.</span></li>
<li><span>He and Roxanne were close though.</span></li>
<li><span>He loved being a twin. Loved it.</span></li>
<li><span>In Hogwarts, he was quite reserved. He loved fun but also loved a good book. (Especially if it was quidditch).</span></li>
<li><span>Freddie was the only Wotter to join the muggle army. He and his mum had a blow-up fight about it. Eventually, it ended in crying.</span></li>
<li><span>He never regretted joining the army. When he came home after his first tour, his family decided to have a welcome home party. After the first one, people did it privately.</span></li>
<li><span>After a tour in Afghan, Freddie suffered nightmares because his closest friend had been killed.</span></li>
<li><span>During the next tour, Freddie suffered a gunshot wound to the leg. When he got home he got yelled at. A lot.</span></li>
<li><span>One reason Freddie was glad he joined the army was that he met his wife there. Ella was a medic who was with his section for that one tour because the usual medic had suffered an injury.</span></li>
<li><span>His wedding was probably the most complicated because his boss and section were there. It made it so that it had to be a muggle wedding.</span></li>
<li><span>Surprisingly Ella was a Muggleborn.</span></li>
<li><span>When Ella told him that she was pregnant they had a conversation about retiring from the army.</span></li>
<li><span>They decided that she would and he would stay on. He retired after he was shot in the shoulder.</span></li>
<li><span>It broke his heart that he was not there when his son was born. </span></li>
<li><span>At 91 he died peacefully in his sleep.</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Roxanne Janie Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Roxanne Janie Weasley</b>
</p><ol>
<li><span>She hated being the younger twin.</span></li>
<li><span>She preferred to be called Roxie, but her dad always called her Roxanne. His argument was that “we called you Roxanne, so I will call you Roxanne”</span></li>
<li><span>She was best friends with Lucy. Despite the age gap.</span></li>
<li><span>When Roxie was two, she was stung by a wasp. She was stung again at four and went into anaphylactic shock. It made Freddie very protective of her.</span></li>
<li><span>Because she had been stung, it made her scared of wasps, bees, hornets etc.</span></li>
<li><span>She loved photography, and for her fourteenth birthday, she was given a muggle polaroid camera from her parents. It was hands down the best present she was ever given.</span></li>
<li><span>At Hogwarts, Roxie was a Gryffindor like Freddie and despite all the mischief she got up to, she was made a prefect much to her mum’s joy and dad’s dismay.</span></li>
<li><span>She was a chaser to Freddie’s beater. Everyone joked that they were the exact same as their parents. She and Freddie hated this because incest. </span></li>
<li><span>After Hogwarts, she made a name for herself in both the muggle and magical world as a photographer, it made her be more likely to be stopped on the street than Uncle Harry. He took great joy in this.</span></li>
<li><span>She once asked why her middle name was Janie, her parents shrugged.</span></li>
<li><span>She loved not being named after anyone, it took the pressure off her.</span></li>
<li><span>She married Frank II Longbottom at 28 and couldn’t be happier.</span></li>
<li><span>She and Frank agreed to not have their own children but to adopt.</span></li>
<li><span>She died at 91, at the same time as Freddie.</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rose Minerva Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rose Minerva Weasley</b>
</p><ol>
<li><span>She was smart. No one was surprised when she got the best grades since Hermione Granger. After all, like mother like daughter.</span></li>
<li><span>Despite she and her mother being so very similar they could not get on at all. Ron once remarked to Harry that they were two sides of the same coin.</span></li>
<li><span>However, she was a real daddy’s girl and had Ron wrapped around her little finger.</span></li>
<li><span>She and Al were best of friends and when they went to Hogwarts Scorpius Malfoy joined their group. </span></li>
<li><span>They were nicknamed the New Golden Trio and Rose couldn’t stand that. They hadn’t been through anything like what her parents and uncle had.</span></li>
<li><span>Rose was the only person in the Wotter family to get migraines and unsurprisingly she hated them.</span></li>
<li><span>She never thought she would fall in love with one of her best friends but she did.</span></li>
<li><span>After Hogwarts Rose worked in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and became the youngest head of department ever.</span></li>
<li><span>She had the smallest wedding in her entire family; just her parents, Al and Mr and Mrs Malfoy.</span></li>
<li><span>She and her mother finally started to get on better after Rose gave birth to her firstborn; Emily Hermione Malfoy.</span></li>
<li><span>The reason for this was the only person who could get her through birth was her mother.</span></li>
<li><span>When Rose heard about Al, she collapsed to the floor sobbing in such a way that it could sound like screaming. </span></li>
<li><span>When her father died she was devastated and again only her mother could comfort her (and vice versa).</span></li>
</ol><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Albus Severus Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Albus Severus Potter</b>
</p><ol>
<li><span>He has hated his name for as long as he can remember and always insisted that people call him Al.</span></li>
<li><span>He was terrified of being sorted into Slytherin but ended up being in Ravenclaw with Rose and Scorpius. (He takes credit for them getting together).</span></li>
<li><span>He, Rose and Scorpius were nicknamed the new Golden Trio and Al hated it.</span></li>
<li><span>He met Freya Parkinson in 5th year and spent the rest of the year trying to win her over.</span></li>
<li><span>She eventually said yes to shut him up, but she then realised that he was not like his brother and was actually really sweet.</span></li>
<li><span>Al was heartbroken when he saw Lucy, at first he thought it was a bad breakup but after seeing the blood he put two and two together and whisked her off to the hospital wing. </span></li>
<li><span>He asked Freya to marry him in the Lake District after climbing up Skiddaw and they collapsed on the sofa.</span></li>
<li><span>Al thought he had everything when he was a kid. After all, he did have his huge family.</span></li>
<li><span>He thought he had everything when he was with Freya, she was so kind and caring unlike her mother was when she was in school.</span></li>
<li><span>Finally, he knew he had everything, two beautiful children of the names Henry William and Pansy Ginerva.</span></li>
<li><span>Unfortunately, Al died at the age of 37 when the twins were just the tender age of 10. The car crash took his life long before his time and Ginny and Freya never got past his death.      </span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lucy Emma Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Lucy Emma Weasley </b>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Lucy was nicknamed Lucy Lu by her dad till this day he is the only one who can get away with calling her it.</span></li>
<li><span>As a small girl, she loved dresses.</span></li>
<li><span>She had a unique appearance with wine coloured hair and an olive complexion.</span></li>
<li><span>She was a perfect mix of her mum and dad. Wine coloured hair like Percy and an olive complexion like Audrey. Study oriented like Percy and calm like Audrey.</span></li>
<li><span>She was sorted into Ravenclaw and was head girl. She always wanted to make her dad proud.</span></li>
<li><span>She was bisexual and proud.</span></li>
<li><span>She hated being considered one of the babies of the Wotter clan.</span></li>
<li><span>At sixteen, Lucy was raped by her then-boyfriend, Max, after the deed was done, Al found her crying on the sixth-floor corridor, with blood running down her legs. He didn’t say anything, just scooped her up in his arms, and hot-footed it to the hospital wing and stayed with her all night. She was forever grateful for his actions.</span></li>
<li><span>After the rest of her cousins found out, Lucy never went anywhere alone.</span></li>
<li><span>She tried to stay strong after the rape, but when she saw her dad, she cried into him. He didn’t shush her, just let her cry it out. After she’d recovered, her dad got her a day off school and they went and got ice cream with her mum and Molly.</span></li>
<li><span>She never trusted any man that was not family again. Instead, she got married to a lovely witch called Autumn.</span></li>
<li><span>When Al died she was devastated, after he helped her they became very close.</span></li>
<li><span>She died from a rouge death eater attack when she was in her 90s. She wasn’t that mad really. </span></li>
</ol><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hugo Arthur Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Hugo Arthur Weasley</b>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Hugo had always loved writing. Ever since he learned how he would write stories and give them to his mother to read.</span></li>
<li><span>He had the neatest writing ever to be seen.</span></li>
<li><span>He loved his parents equally. His father was good for chess and cards and quidditch and his mother was good for learning, stories and cooking.</span></li>
<li><span>Like his father, Hugo had a bottomless pit for a stomach. That didn’t stop him though from getting a good plot idea and writing furiously for days with hardly any break.</span></li>
<li><span>When he got to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Hufflepuff, to no ones surprise.</span></li>
<li><span>It became a tradition for Hugo to write something and give everyone a copy for Christmas. (it was the only time that anyone apart from Hermione got to see a story or chapter until it was published).</span></li>
<li><span>He had his first book published at age sixteen and it became a best-seller in both the muggle and magical world.</span></li>
<li><span>Hugo, despite being a happy go lucky guy was a bit of a pessimist and didn’t believe in marriage.</span></li>
<li><span>Hugo never changed his views on marriage but he and his partner, Felicity Zambini had a little boy called Edmund Ronald Blaise Zambini-Weasley.</span></li>
<li><span>He always thought it was a bit much for Fel to say when telling him off.</span></li>
<li><span>Hugo became a very popular writer and had several muggles ask to make his books into films… he always declined.</span></li>
<li><span>After Al died he started to write crime fiction that was mainly murder mystery.</span></li>
<li><span>Hugo died aged 65 in a robbery gone wrong. There were over a thousand people at his funeral, due to his ability to make friends wherever he went.</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lily Luna Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lily Luna Potter</b>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Lily being the baby of the Wotter family, got away with everything and of course to some extent she abused this power.</span></li>
<li><span>She and Hugo were as thick as thieves and did everything together.</span></li>
<li><span>When Lily was 11 she was diagnosed with GAD (general anxiety disorder).</span></li>
<li><span>She tried to not let her anxiety get the best of her and she tried her hardest to stay calm.</span></li>
<li><span>Despite her anxiety, she loved to prank people.</span></li>
<li><span>She was known throughout Hogwarts to have a temper like both her grandmothers and mother.</span></li>
<li><span>She hated lilies despite her name. When she was given them. They would give her a really bad headache.</span></li>
<li><span>Her favourite flowers were daffodils because they were a sign of new life. She could forgive just about anyone if they gave her a bunch of daffodils.</span></li>
<li><span>At 19 she reconnected with Lysander Scamander and after two years of friendship, he asked her to go on a date.</span></li>
<li><span>She said yes and three years later she said yes again.</span></li>
<li><span>When she and Lysander got married she was sure that he was going to be the only person to hold her heart.</span></li>
<li><span>Unfortunately, Lysander died at 30 after a relapse of skin cancer.</span></li>
<li><span>He left Lily and his two kids alone.</span></li>
<li><span>Lily’s anxiety then started to get worse and shortly after Albus died she was hospitalised and her kids were placed in the care of her parents.</span></li>
<li><span>After a year Lily was back and in the custody of her children.</span></li>
<li><span>Lily joined her husband in heaven after she died at 89 due to old age.</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>